wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Instructor Razuvious
Instructor Razuvious is the first boss in the Military Quarter of Naxxramas. He comes with four additional mobs when pulled. He can also be found in the instanced version of Acherus: The Ebon Hold to train new death knights. 25-man Abilities Instructor Razuvious Instructor Razuvious has approximately 9,205,000 hit points. His regular melee hits plate for about 30,000. * Disrupting Shout - This is a physical AoE that hits for 7125 to 7875 Physical damage on the entire raid. Cannot be avoided, cast every ~15 seconds. * Jagged Knife - An ability used on a random raid member every ~10 seconds. Does 5,000 physical damage and applies a bleed effect which causes a further 10,000 physical damage over 5 seconds. * Unbalancing Strike - Inflicts 350% weapon damage and leaves the target unbalanced, reducing their defense skill by 100 for 6 seconds. This will hit plate for approximately 105,000. Only Deathknight Understudies should ever be hit by this. Death Knight Understudies Four of these are pulled with Instructor Razuvious. They hit lightly and should be offtanked for most of the encounter. A priest will need to mind control one immediately and one should always be mind controlled through the encounter. Healers will need to heal them through Instructor Razuvious' damage. After Instructor Razuvious dies these will take 1000% extra damage from players. * Taunt. Standard taunt, 30 second cooldown. * Shield Wall. Reduces damage taken by 75% for 20 seconds. Death Knight Understudies should only tank with this up. 10-man Abilities Instructor Razuvious Instructor Razuvious has approximately 3,349,000 hit points. His regular melee hits plate for about 30,000. * Disrupting Shout - This is a physical AoE that hits for 4275 to 4725 Physical damage on the entire raid. Cannot be avoided, cast every ~15 seconds. * Jagged Knife - An ability used on a random raid member every ~10 seconds. Does 5,000 physical damage and applies a bleed effect which causes a further 10,000 physical damage over 5 seconds. * Unbalancing Strike - Inflicts 350% weapon damage and leaves the target unbalanced, reducing their defense skill by 100 for 6 seconds. This will hit plate for approximately 105,000. Only Deathknight Understudies should ever be hit by this. Death Knight Understudies Four of these are pulled with Instructor Razuvious. They hit lightly and should be offtanked for most of the encounter. A player will need to use the orbs of domination to mind control one and one should always be mind controlled through the encounter. Healers will need to heal them through Instructor Razuvious' damage. After Instructor Razuvious dies these will take 1000% extra damage from players. * Taunt. Standard taunt, 30 second cooldown. * Shield Wall. Reduces damage taken by 75% for 20 seconds. Death Knight understudies should only tank with this up. 25-man Strategy Instructor Razuvious is one of the easiest bosses in the instance. You need one tank to pick up Deathknight Understudies though more are helpful. You will need two priests to mind control. When Instructor Razuvious is pulled you will want a Rogue to evasion tank him for a few seconds while your priest mind controls a Deathknight Understudy and taunts him with it. The priest should immediately shield wall. The offtanks should get the Understudies under control and be ready to taunt Understudies off priests when the mind control breaks. You can only mind control any one Understudy once a minute so you will need an order to mind control them in. The priest should mind control a new Understudy and taunt every ~20 seconds as shield wall falls off to avoid Understudies EVER tanking Razuvious without shield wall up. Aside from this the fight is simply a matter of healing his damage and keeping the Understudies alive. It is necessary to heal the understudies, as they will take a substantial amount of damage. Raid healing can be easily accomplished be two or three healers, since the damage is both predictable and light. These raid healers should also be ready to quickly heal whoever gets hit by the boss' throw, as the DoT may kill a player not yet topped off from the AOE. The tanking understudy can also be healed easily by three healers, but they will need to be aware of the fact that unbalancing strike can cause a large damage spike of up to 30k, plus subsequently increased melee hits. In Wrath of the Lich King Razuvious will also be located at Acherus: The Ebon Hold to train new death knights. He is involved in the following quests: # # # # # Quotes ;Quotes that occur at the start of battle: (The yell text has been removed in patch 2.0, the sound is still played) * Do as I taught you! * Show them no mercy! * The time for practice is over! Show me what you've learned! * Sweep the leg! Do you have a problem with that? (A reference to Karate Kid) ;Quotes that occur in the midst of battle: * Hah hah, I'm just getting warmed up! * Stand and fight! * Show me what you've got! * You should've stayed home! * You disappoint me, students! ;Quotes that occur at death: * An honorable... death... Loot External links *Anikki's illustrated tactics Category:Death Knights Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Scourge Category:Naxxramas mobs fr:Instructeur Razuvious